gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Do They Know It's Christmas?
Do They Know It's Christmas? ist ein Song aus der neunten Episode der dritten Staffel, Galaktische Weihnachten und wird von Artie, Blaine, Brittany, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, Rachel, Santana und Tina mit den New Directions gesungen. Sie performen den Song auf Sues Wunsch in einem Obdachlosenheim und schaffen es gerade noch rechtzeitig. Während des Songs werden die New Directions gezeigt, wie sie mit den Kindern spielen, ihnen helfen, Essen austeilen, Geschenke austeilen und ihr Weihnachten genießen. Das Original stammt von dem Bandprojekt Band Aid, das im Jahr 1984 von Bob Geldof und Midge Ure gegründet wurde. Charts Lyrics Finn: It's Christmas time There's no need to be afraid At Christmas time, We let in light and we banish shade Mercedes: And in our world of plenty We can spread a smile of joy Throw your arms around the world At Christmas time Rachel: But say a prayer, Pray for the other ones Oh, at Christmas time it's hard But when you're having fun Blaine und Kurt (Blaine): (There's a) world outside your window, And it's a world of dread and fear Artie und Brittany: Where the only water flowing Is the bitter sting of tears Puck und Tina: And the Christmas bells that ring Are the clanging chimes of doom Mercedes: Well tonight thank God it's them Mercedes und Rachel: Instead of you Artie und Tina mit New Directions (Santana): And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time (This Christmas time, no) The greatest gift they'll get this year is life (Is life) Where nothing ever grows (Nothing ever grows) No rain or rivers flow (River flows no) Do they know it's Christmas time at all? (Christmas time at all) New Directions (Santana): Here's to you (Raise a glass for everyone) Here's to them (Underneath that burning sun) Santana mit New Directions (Santana): Do they know it's Christmas time at all? (Yeah) Blaine und Brittany mit New Directions: Feed the world Artie und Tina mit New Directions: Let them know it's Christmas time again Blaine und Brittany mit New Directions: Feed the world (Rachel: The world!) Artie und Tina mit New Directions: Let them know it's Christmas time again Blaine und Brittany mit New Directions: Feed the world (Santana: Feed the world) Artie und Tina mit New Directions: Let them know it's Christmas time again Brittany und Finn mit New Directions: Feed the world (Rachel: The world) Artie und Tina mit New Directions: Let them know it's Christmas time again Trivia *Aus unbekannten Gründen wird Darren Criss in den Albumcredits nicht aufgeführt. *Der Song wurde auch als Wohltätigkeitssingle veröffentlicht, wobei alle Einnahmen an den Band Aid-Treuhand gingen. *Das Mädchen, das einst die jüngere Rachel darstellte, taucht in dieser Performance auf. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce Kategorie:Solos von Noah Puckerman